narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiko Kyou
Tsukiko Kyou (経月子, Kyou Tsukiko) was a member of the Konaha Torture and Interrogation Force, whom was captured by Orochimaru and became a Prison Caretaker. She later goes back after being saved by her team and sister, Hani. Tsukiko Kyou is a Naruto OC that belongs to Dead-View on Deviantart. Background Tsukiko was the first born triplet to Otohime Kyou, a civilian who worked in a Dango shop. Her father died on a mission while Otohime was still pregnant with the triplets, and her mother never talked about him, trying to stay strong for them. Tsukiko has two younger brothers and sisters, her little sister Hani, and her little brother Ogawa. When Tsukiko turned three, her aunt Ryoko helped take care of them in their time of need. She had to grow up faster, since she was the oldest. During her Academy years she didn't speak to any of the kids and trained hard. Tsukiko became a genin at age twelve, along with her teammates, Hiroyuki and Sasaki Ono. She often clashed with Hiroyuki about who should lead their team, making their sensei, Megami, choose Sasaki to lead. The team didn't particularly agree with her choice but quickly grew fond of it. On missions the team discovered Tsukiko had a natural instinct for torturing and interrogating people when they didn't cooperate. The team used that to their advantage. When she turned sixteen, Ibiki came to her offering her a position in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. Tsukiko was sort of sketchy about it, but accepted the position. Tsukiko mostly interrogated women, which was hardly ever. She spent time there until she was eighteen and decided to to travel to Otogakure, hearing that Orochimaru founded the village so skilled ninjas would find their purpose in life. When she reached Otogakure and was caught by Orochimaru's snakes. She ended up being thrown in prison but manage to talk her way in to becoming the prisoner's care taker. Tsukiko went to the laboratory frequently to check on how experiments on the prisoners were going. After spending almost 3 months there, Her team and Hani came to save her. Personality Tsukiko is a very serious and focused person when it comes to missions or Interrogating. Other times she is very warm hearted and affectionate. Appearance Part I: In the first half of Part I, Tsukiko is seen with somewhat spiky neck length hair. She has dark red eyes with long eyelashes, full lips and tan skin, which she got from her clan. She has three clan tattoos on her face, locations are cheeks and left chin, and one that starts on the both sides of her stomach, connecting at her back to form one long line, showing that she is from the third generation. Her outfit consist of a blue tank top that stops just under her breast with a pink scarf tied around her breast. She wears a fishnet top underneath the tank top and scarf. Her pants are shin length and double belted, one belt hanging loosely after being put through two of the loops. Her shoes also being shin length. Part II: Tsukiko has short red hair, with some of her hair on the right side pinned back. She has dark red eyes with long eyelashes, full lips and tan skin. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Channeling Status Part I Chunin Exam Arc During the Chunin Exam Arc, Tsukiko is seen with Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force . Instead of wearing her Otogakure uniform, she switches to her customized Torture and Interrogation Force. She stood in watching the genin to make sure they didn't cheat. Every time she caught an Oto ninja cheating, she passed it off like she didn't see it.After asking Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force what they knew about Sasuke Uchiha, She reported the information to Orochimaru. He dismissed her back to Otogakure to tend to the prisoners. Part II Sauske and Sai Arc Itachi Persuit Arc Shinobi World War Arc Final Arc Relationships Otohime Kyou: Even though they haven't seen each other in years her. relationship with Otohime is very silly and warming. They mostly play a lot to get their minds off of whats been bugging them. If it's really bad they'll sit by a fire with tea and a blanket, talking about it. Ryoko Kyou: Makoto Kyou: Ogawa Kyou: Kabuto Yakushi : Orochimaru : Naruto Uzumaki : Creation and Concept Trivia * Quotes Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT